<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last (Cat)urday Night by TheGreatTigerGoddess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599918">Last (Cat)urday Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatTigerGoddess/pseuds/TheGreatTigerGoddess'>TheGreatTigerGoddess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Mafiafell (Undertale), Angst, Black and Sans kinda ack like dicks, Black thats not how that works, Blood, But the boys always causing it, Butch low key afraid of you, Cat, Consensual Sex, Drama, Drugs, F/M, Female Reader, Fighting, Fluff, Gaster knows whats up, Gore, HT Sans is called Butch, He'll fix you, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Master had given Reader a sock, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mostly to Mutt, Multi, Mutt's suprisingly proud, Not Anymore, Papyrus Mutt and Butch are fine with it, Pets, Reader is a Cat, Reader is free, Recreational Drug Use, Sans you dumb ass, Smut, Soulmates, Violence, You end up changing back into a cat, You stay out of trouble, Your basically an emotional support animal, and a good long while, but you widdle into his heart slowly, cuddle bone boys, for a price, i need holy water, lots of them - Freeform, naps, no bestiality, not fully human, not till later, now comes the intresting stuff, oh lawd i created a monster, only cus they dont know how to deal with this, only when Reader goes back to normal human form, please put it down, reader is smart, the good sex, theres no life behind those cold dead eyes, was that your food?, well shit, were-cat-ish, yeah we talking smut, you and Mutt go for walkies, you stole the good nip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatTigerGoddess/pseuds/TheGreatTigerGoddess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After having a fucked up day your life gets even more messed up when your body suddenly turns into a cat. In a way to escape living on the streets and spending your first night in an alley  you come up with a plan to help out a monster in the hopes of it taking you home. It works, but you soon realize that the monsters that you are now living with are the same ones that are said to be the notorious mafia bosses in the city. </p><p>Will you live a nice quiet cat life with them like you wanted or will they make your life a living hell when they find out the truth?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, W. D. Gaster/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522714">Kittynaped</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_Norino/pseuds/Okami_Norino">Okami_Norino</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I swear to god I was not supposed to make another story. I was supposed to finish the ones I already had but I had a sudden bout of inspiration from Kittynapped and... well... this happened. </p><p>Oh well. </p><p>Let get this shit show started.</p><p>Also the beautiful fan art for this chapter is brought to you by @Addicted2TheFic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Great!</p><p>Amazing!</p><p>Fun-fucking-tactic!</p><p>If life wasn't a stupid fucking piece of shit before then it sure as hell was now.</p><p>I mean come on!</p><p>Ok so maybe the first few things that happened that day were your fault. You may have punched a dude and lost your job for it. Annnnnd maybe also called your boss's wife and lied saying you slept with him in spite only for your car to get trashed by her and now wouldn't drive. Then there was the fact that you had left your jacket and umbrella at your practically empty apartment so now you were a sopping wet mess.</p><p>But this!? This was not your fault! This should <strong>not</strong> have happened! Like seriously how the hell is it even possible!?</p><p>You growled pathetically putting your head in the literal corner of a brick wall of the alley way you were hiding in. You had been glaring down at your fucking furry paws for what seemed like an hour now as your head tried to wrap around what the hell was going on.</p><p>You were a cat. A literal fucking cat. Why? Of all the things why had you turned into a damn cat!? You didn't even like cats! You were always afraid of them! Of course with good reason to since your aunt Gracie's cat fucking mauled the shit out of you when you were sleeping over at her house one time. Mind you that you had only just laid down when the damn thing came barreling into the room with claws out, fangs out, like you had just walked into the wrong neighborhood and started a gang fight. Since then it was obvious why you kept away from them damn bastards. But here you were contemplating on if you hit your head hard enough will you die or wake up from this horrible nightmare.</p><p>Although, you lifted your head to look at the still human people that were passing by on the street, the idea of being a cat didn't sound quite bad. I mean if you were able to find a good human or even a monster to take care of you then you would honestly be set for life. Hopefully all nine of them if you were super lucky. The only problem though was finding someone.</p><p>The city you were in wasn't the nicest. It was the meanest of the cities you had ever lived in and honestly you understood why some of the assholes you encountered always were... well... assholes. It was a wonder why you had even chose to live in this dumb city in the first place.</p><p>A crash of one of the small metal trashcans nearby made you turn around. There was a group of young humans standing over the monster you were sure had been shoved into it. Keeping to the dark part of the alley, which hid you perfectly since your long fluffy fur was pitch black, you listened and watched the scene before you. The human in the center was a guy. He had a crappy looking beard growing with patches missing here and there. His clothes were dirty and you were sure that you could smell his unwashed clothes from here. The more you watched the clearer it became that they were trying to mug the monster.</p><p>When you saw the monster try and raise his, if you were assuming it was a guy from the way it was dressed, hands to block his face an idea struck you. If you saved this monster maybe it would take you in as thanks. It was possible. Although some of the monsters here were rather rough looking as the humans they always were honorable in one way or another. Surely this one would take you in when it saw you try and protect it.</p><p>Creeping up more you looked through the group. There was four in total. Three men and a woman. The easiest one would be her. Attacking her first would cause a distraction to which you could then go to the main dude and act like a flea and hop to the other two. Hopefully if they did not grab you it would work.</p><p>Sneaking around them You placed your plan into motion. Jumping from the shadows when you had gotten close enough you attacked the woman. Your claws sunk deep into her exposed back as you climbed up to clamp your jaws onto her neck. That's where the real fun began. As the woman reared up and screeched you kicked and clawed as deeply into her back as you could. You were going to make ribbons of her skin before you let go. Which was quick when the main guy turned to grab you.</p><p>Jumping away before his hand could get a good handful of your fur you hopped onto her head before jumping onto his own. You repeated your attack making sure to go for his eyes. A cruel feeling of pleasure when you knew you actually clawed at his eye ball made you pull back your fuzzy lips into a pleased grin. Blinded and wounded you jumped off of him to land on the ground in front of the monster. Though as you were going to go for the others a white whip flew past above you striking one across the chest. The human fell quickly and from the fact that three of his companions were already defeated decided that he was going to be smart and try and get them out of there.</p><p>You growled angrily when the guy looked at you as he helped the blinded man up. You hoped it sounded as threatening as you felt you were. When the four of them ran their scared ass's out of the alley you relaxed and sat down. You held back the urge to chase after them. As much as that would have been fun you found it an un-needed thing to do. Instead you looked up and gave the monster, whom was now standing, a bored meow. Yet when your yellow green eyes met his red eye lights you quickly realized that this monster was a skeleton. Not to be mean or anything but it would have been hilarious if it would have been a bird or a mouse monster.</p><p>The monster looked like it wanted to glare at you. Though because you guessed it was because you helped him out he seemed to consider you something other than a random animal. Bending down the monster reached out you give you a scratch on the head. You of course quickly realized why these dumb creatures enjoyed having their head petted and leaned into his grateful attentions.</p><p>"YOU, WHY DID YOU HELP ME? I COULD HAVE TAKEN THEM ALL ON MY OWN THERE WAS NO NEED FOR YOU TO HAVE BUTTED IN." He asked. "I HOPE YOU ARE NOT SEEKING A REWARD FOR DOING SO. YOUR HELP WAS UNREQUIRED."</p><p>You rolled your eyes. You were starting to think you chose the wrong person when he spoke up again.</p><p>"AS MUCH AS I HATE TO SAY THIS, And To A Filthy Creature No Less, I GUESS I OWE YOU." He said continuing to pet you.</p><p><strong>Yup, you do. Now take me home. </strong>You thought stepping closer so your body brushed against his knee.</p><p>"I WONDER WHO YOU BELONG TO? YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY TO WELL TAKEN CARE OF TO BE A STRAY. THOUGH YOUR COAT IS NOT AS SHINEY AS I WOULD ASUME IT SHOULD BE." The skeleton stopped petting you to run his hand around your neck as if he was expecting to find a collar underneath your fur. When he did not find one he stood to look around the alley. You looked in the direction he was to see what he could be looking for only to look back at him when his own eye lights came back to you. "NO COLLAR AND I AM ASSUMING YOU DO NOT LIVE HERE AS WELL. WHICH ALSO MEANS I DO NOT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT AN OWNER CONFRONTING ME IF I WERE TO WISH TO PERCHUS SUCH A WELL SKILLED CREATURE SUCH AS YOURSELF."</p><p>You gave him a meow as thanks for his arrogant praise. Though the more he spoke the more you were starting to think that choosing this one in particular wasn't the best idea. He sounded like a snob and from the way he acted and dressed you could probably think up a few good reasons that had led up to the fight a bit ago. But hey ho he was thinking of taking you home! Hopefully he wasn't a dog person. Wouldn't be to much fun sharing all the attention with something else.</p><p>"SO WHAT SAY YOU? DO YOU WISH TO COME WITH ME AND LET ME BE YOUR MASTER? AS THANKS FOR ASISTING ME IN DISTRACTING THOSE RUFFIANS WHILE I BRAVELY BEAT THEM TO A PULP OF COURSE And Not Because I Do Rather Find You Somewhat Cute For A Stray Creature." He said slightly mumbling his last words. Yet your hearing was very well acute and you had heard them anyways.</p><p>You gave him another meow before standing to place your paw on his black pants. He must have thought that you had told him yes, which you did, as he gave you a smug smile.</p><p>"GOOD! NOW COME, I NEED TO TAKE YOU TO THE VET JUST IN CASE YOU DO HAVE SOME SORT OF CHIP ON YOU AND MAKE SURE YOU ARE UP TO MY STANDARDS OF HEALTH. THOUGH YOU WILL STILL NOT BE GOING BACK TO WHOMEVER YOU HAD BELONGED TO ANYWAYS. HMM, I WONDER IF I SHOULD TAKE YOU HOME AFTERWARDS BEFORE PROCURING YOUR REQUIRED PET ITEMS OR TAKE YOU WITH ME?" The skeleton thought aloud as he started walking.</p><p>You followed him out of the alley and to a parking lot close by as he continued to speak, mostly to himself. Apparently he was already listing all the things he apparently knew you would need and when the subject of a litter box came up you had to stop yourself from rolling your eyes. You were not going to shit in a box. You may be an animal now but you sure as hell were not going to defecate like one. Hopping into the car when he opened the door you went over to the passenger side and laid down on the seat.</p><p>The car was rather nice on the inside and you could quickly tell that you chose a good owner. Clearly this one had money which meant that they could or rather should spend on you. Or have the money to fix whatever items you may accidentally break somewhere down the road. The skeleton continued to speak as he to got in and started the car. He had now moved on to what name he should call you.</p><p><strong>Hopefully nothing stupid</strong>. You thought to yourself.</p><p>It didn't take long for him to actually choose one. He seemed to like Hera for you. Now you knew your Greek mythology somewhat well and although you may have preferred Athena over Hera you guessed it will do. You could be a spiteful bitch when you wanted to be anyways. Though that was just the girl name. Obviously this monster could not tell whether you are a guy or a girl and banked on the idea that you were hopefully a boy. Why you had no idea but since he didn't know what you were he had chose the name Gillius.</p><p>You wanted to roll your eyes. This skeleton apparently seemed to have an affinity for old Roman and Greek history.</p><p>The drive to the vet wasn't rather long, unfortunately. That and there seemed to be hardly anyone there so you guessed that was a good thing? Get this damn check up and shit over and done with so you can enjoy that good life. You know the one where there's no pissed off boss and his equally if not more pissed wife, renting a crappy apartment and paying way overpriced for shit that should be practically dirt cheep for its actual worth, and lets not forget the damn protection fee. Oh yeah did I forget to mention that your side of town where you live, or rather lived, has been taken over by some stupid group of mafia shitheads? Yeah well now you do.</p><p>You walked in the clinic with your head held high. If you were going to be a stupid snobby cat then you might as well act like one right? Actually now that you thought about if you were rather large for a cat. Not fat wise I mean height wise. Like you were the size of a larger medium sized dog. Like you could literally destroy that beagle sitting to your left if you wanted to. Though the way it looked away from you when you glanced its way made you know that you definitely looked intimidating. You looked back towards your new owner. You were actually at his knee standing and probably an inch or two taller if you were sitting. And that was because he was a rather tall skeleton monster at that. Like maybe he was around the five foot-nine(?) height. Though he looked a bit bulky in that black suit he was wearing you were sure that was just his magic.</p><p>"Hello sir, how may we help you today? Do you have an appointment for your friend here?" The male vet tech asked looking down at you and then back up at the skeleton.</p><p>"YES. I HAVE JUST AQUIRED THIS FELINE AND I WOULD APRECIATE IT IF YOU OR ONE OF YOUR SUPERIORS CHECK IT FOR ANY DISEASE OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT WOULD HINDER ME FROM OWNING IT." He said haughtily.</p><p><strong>You're fucking diseased</strong>. You growled in your mind but you guessed you might have actually growled seeing as how both of them looked down at you at the same time.</p><p>"Well we have been having a slow day today so we definitely could squeeze you in. Do you know the sex of your cat?"</p><p>"NO."</p><p>"That's fine. We can always update it when the vet goes in. I'm also going to assume you don't know its age either so I'll just fill in the rest for you. You could take a seat and we'll call you to the back in a moment." The vet tech said.</p><p>"You don't need to do that I can check it out now."</p><p>The three of you turned to see whom you assumed was the vet as he came to the front with what looked like the other dog that was owned by the beagle's owner. The dog was a but bigger and was excited to see you but with a good glare and a low growl you were sure the humans could not hear the dog chose nit to come any closer. Instead it looked over to its owner and began to do that happy but wiggle at seeing its human.</p><p>The vet looked to be an older man in his late forties. He was tall, dark completed, and had a big beard going on. If you were human maybe you would have thought he was cute. Though you were in your twenties when you got changed into a cat so someone twice your age was a bit of a put off. The vet leaned down and held his hand out for you to come over. Which you did. Yet instead of doing the normal animal thing where you smell their hand, yeah you were not going to be smelling no fingers no thank you, you placed your large paw into his open hand almost like you were going to shake it. You gave him an almost quiet meow when his hand closed over your own as he checked over it with his thumb.</p><p>"You have a smart cat. Well I guess that's because its a Maine Coon but still smart none the less." He said letting your paw go so that he could pick you up. You allowed the vet to take you to the back with the skeleton following right behind.</p><p>The Vet took you to one of the examination rooms and set you on one of the metal tables. That's when the poking and prodding began. Now you did try to stay calm and let the doctor do what he needed to do but when he started messing around near your but you did have to give him a hiss. You may have been a cat but your dignity as a lady was not going to be soiled. No touching the butt allowed. Thankfully that was the end of the groping part.</p><p>"Well other than the fact that she is a bit dehydrated I don't see anything wrong with her. You, my good sir, have a healthy and rather fit cat. Though she is still rather young so if you see that she grows any more its because of that. Maine Coons do tend to get rather large for their breed." He said giving your head a pet. You purred when he began to scratch your ears finding another good reason for being a cat. Free head scratches!</p><p>"YOU SAID THAT SHE WAS SMART. DO ALL CATS HER BREED SHOW INELEGANCE?" The skeleton asked.</p><p><strong>Is he calling me dumb? Cus that definitely sounded like he did. I'll have you know that you sir are the dumb one. Once this is through I'll enjoy a good life of laziness.</strong> You growled in your head.</p><p>"Well yes. Not only are Coons the largest breed of cat they are also very intelligent. They can learn tricks and solve puzzles as well as remember specific places. They are mainly the best cat to have if you want a dog but cant get one. Though she wont lick your face she is a great example of a calm and child friendly cat. Now my question is if you want to spay her? We do allow it for new pets that are brought in and do not charge as much."</p><p>You growled at the Vet at the suggestion of having you snipped. If he was going to snip you then you were going to snip him. See how he liked not having a dick.</p><p>"Heh seems like she doesn't like that idea." The Vet said trying to pet your head to calm you down only for him to get a swipe of your claws. "Alright, no more touching. I'm sorry."</p><p>You were glaring daggers and knives at the vet but when you felt the skeleton bring you over to him you felt a warmth glide over your body. For some reason you felt yourself calm down with it.</p><p>"NO, I DON'T THINK THAT WILL BE NECESSARY. SHE IS FINE THE WAY SHE IS." The skeleton said making you breathe a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Alright. Then other than that she will just need her shots and a flea dip and she will be all set to go."</p>
<hr/><p>You were pissed. The flea dip was fine. You weren't going to complain about preventing those disgusting bugs from getting on you but the damn shots! Fuck those hurt! And it wasn't just one or two it was four! Four fucking shots! You sat in the car trying to get comfortable with the sting radiating from your backside. Now you know it was not the skeleton's fault for giving you the shots. Though you did feel like it should be.</p><p>You were sitting in the parking lot outside of the pet store. The skeleton tried to get you to follow it into the store but your ass was in no mood for walking so you just turned away from him. You guessed he may have been a bit upset at that as he said nothing when he closed the door. It was not hot outside nor was it freezing cold so there was no point to roll down the windows. You weren't sensitive either so a few minutes without air wasn't going to bother you anyways.</p><p>Laying your head down on the nice leather of the seat. The smell of berries and the seat leather was rather nice yet as you breathed in you could also smell something else. Something earthy. Like wood? Some kind of wood or whatever it was smelled really nice. So nice that you started to drift off. You guess you did though because when you heard the car door open again it was already starting to turn dark outside.</p><p>You glanced at the time. Apparently two hours had passed since he had gone in and it made you wonder what the hell he had been doing for that long. Like seriously you knew you took your time when you shopped but two hours in a pet store? Oh well. He was back and once he placed the bags in the back you all would leave. Which in itself took quite a bit.</p><p>You were sitting up watching as he placed bag after bag and box after box inside of the car even to where he had to place some of them on the floor of the passenger side where you were. Though when you saw a glimpse of what was inside you figured why. There in the bag were several types of collars and harnesses. The thought of him trying to train you like a dog came to mind. You scowled down at the bag at that. You were definitely not going to lower yourself to do simple minded party tricks if that was what he was after. A leash perhaps. The idea of getting out of the house sounded nice and you were sure that a walk around would do you some good if the place this monster lived in was crowded. Though if he was going to make you roll over or play dead then he could go sit on a cactus.</p><p>"NOT ALL OF THOSE ARE FOR YOU. DO NOT BE GETTING YOUR HOPES UP HERA." The skeleton said choosing to call you the female name he had picked out a few hours ago.</p><p>Oh? So there was going to be another pet you were going to be living with. You looked at the inside of the bag again. Now that you saw there was a rather big collar in there. Way to big for you obviously so you had to hold back a regretted whine at the idea that you will literally be living with a dog. Hopefully it wouldn't be an energetic one. If anything you could always give it a good swipe or find a high place to hide. Or if it was a really dumb dog trick it.</p><p>The starting of the car made you lay back down in your seat. The drive to, where you were assuming was your new home, was ok to say the least. The skeleton had taken the highway through the city and after making several ramps and turns ended up in a rather nice part of the city. Here the houses actually looked like houses and were rather large. Trees, from what you saw where you sat and from the small amount of sunshine that was left, were abundant here and the lawns you guessed were well taken care of. Another few more turns and the skeleton parked the car.</p><p>A small bit of excitement did go through you to say the least as you sat up once more. You were eager to see what kind of house this skeleton lived in and, from how snobby he sounded, how well decorated it was. For all you knew you could have hit the jack pot! Your tail twitched anxiously as you waited for the skeleton to open his door before you hopped over the middle console and out of the car itself.</p><p>The air here was the first thing you noticed. Cleaner than the city you could definitely tell but there was still that musty gas smell. Not as strong of course but still it was there. You waited for the skeleton to grab some of the bags before you headed for the door. As you walked the pathway you really got a good look at the area around you. The house sat on its own block or two. Like there was a large, and you do mean large, amount of space before you saw the neighbor's own roof poke through the thick trees. The house itself was rather grand. A two story vintage style house with several points to its roof. The color was a bit of a wine grey in some places where as the rest was just regular brown wood. It looked old for a house but from the way the place looked well maintained you would assume that it would still be standing for a very long while.</p><p>You patiently stood next to the skeleton as he unlocked the door but you did not go in until he did. You did not know this place and going in first before he could get ahold of whatever large creature that also lived here and have it get you wouldn't be as exciting. Though when he stepped inside you didn't hear the excited barks or happy whines from a dog. Instead as you stepped in the house was oddly quiet.</p><p>Following the skeleton into what you assumed was the sitting room you sat next to the couch as he placed the bags onto the low coffee table that was there. While he left though to get the rest you took your time looking around. The inside of the house was nice. Like <strong>really</strong> nice. Seriously you never would have imagined being or living for that manner in a place that was as well decorated as this one was. Everything screamed both old and new luxury. Like this would be the perfect place to find some sort of duke or viscount living in it in the 1800's. The room itself could have been the size of your old apartment. It had tall ceilings and the light came from many of the updated wall scons that hung around the walls of the room. Though the fireplace itself was of course grand the size of it was something to gawk at. Even the mantle was very elegant as it held silver, gold, and even a geode on it. Fine décor for what I am now assuming to be a very rich house.</p><p>Curious as to see what else the monster had bought you hopped onto the coffee table. There you saw one bag in particular that had several cans in it. You did not have to open it to know that it was cat food. Oh lord you had completely forgotten about that. Were you contempt with eating cat food? No. Absolutely not. You would rather eat fish head soup from that one Alaskan lady that lived below you. The stuff smelled off but you had not seen her croak from it yet so you figured it wasn't to bad but still.</p><p>You glanced up at the skeleton when he finally brought the last of the stuff in. This one was a large box and from the looks on the label it seemed to be a cat tree. You did actually perk up at that. You had always been sad that as you grew up you were not allowed to play on the jungle gyms at the parks due to society giving you the 'your an adult act like one' reprimands. But now that your a cat you get your own and no one would dare say anything about you if you decide to play on it. Unknowingly your tail began to twitch as he placed the box down.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reader sitting in the car: Im going to skin that vet alive.</p><p>Black *mad inside the pet store because they dont have any good cat outfits like they do for dogs.* : Unless...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Names!! Names for almost everyone!! Woohoos! Lol.</p><p>So this chapter is mostly a drama filler as Reader gets to spend her first evening with some of the gang. Lets see how it goes cus im excited to move on to chapter 3.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Box.</p><p>Box is nice.</p><p>Box is everything.</p><p>Box is the meaning of life... Or was that 42?... Oh well either way you quickly figured out why cats loved boxes and decided to hide in the cat tree box until your new owner finished setting it up.</p><p>You also found out what those larger collars were for. And it definitely wasn't for a dog. You peeked out of the box to look at the much taller skeleton whom had been deemed as Mutt from whom you were assuming was either his brother or his lover. You obviously weren't one to judge and you were new to this house so you still didn't have a grasp of who these monsters were. Though from the way they acted to each other you could very well say that the two's relationship may have been a bit... <strong>strained</strong>.</p><p>"YOU ARE TO TREAT HER AS YOUR EQUAL, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? I DO NOT CARE IF YOU DESTEST HER BUT IF I SO MUCH AS SEE A SINGLE WHISKER OUT OF PLACE BECAUSE OF YOU I WILL NOT HESITATE TO PUNISH YOU FOR IT."</p><p>"yes sir."</p><p>Wow. Now you knew he was an ass but from what you just heard he just basically said that this dude was on par with a low lain animal. If that wasn't a blow below the belt you didn't know what was. For the sake of not getting the tall skeleton angry at yourself you made sure to stay in the box. Only until the shorter one decided to leave or until you found a time to leave without being noticed. And you were glad you did for when you ducked back into the box an even taller skeleton walked into the room.</p><p>His heavy foot steps had enough weight to them to cause the box to shake a bit in turn made you want to peek out to see whom this new person was but you were sure from the growl of annoyance that your best bet was to stay where you were.</p><p>"What Is The Meaning Of This?" His raspy voice asked. The sheer sound of it was making you cringe. It was like sandpaper had a baby with someone that had a sinus infection that had been clogged for days. Then there was that same haughtily tone. You cursed yourself now. One snob was enough but two might be not worth your while.</p><p>"I Thought We Told You One Pet Was Enough." He shrieked.</p><p>For some reason you felt like he wasn't taking about an actual pet and that idea was confirmed when the much shorter skeleton spoke up.</p><p>"MY <strong>BROTHER</strong> DOES NOT COUNT." He said with a growl.</p><p>"Really? You Could Have Fooled Me from The Way This Borish Thing Follows You Around And Acts. If Anything He Acts More Of Like A Pet Than A Sibling."</p><p>"LIKE YOU ARE ONE TO TALK. IF ANYTHING YOU TREAT YOUR OWN BROTHER JUST AS POORLY THAN I. IN FACT, I BELIEVE YOU DO SEEING AS HOW YOUR OWN BROTHER CAN NOT EVEN STAND TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU OR WING DINGS. IF WHAT I HAVE SEEN THESE PAST FEW MONTHS ARE TRUE THEN MY RELATIONSHIP WITH MY BROTHER FAR EXCEEDS YOUR OWN SO I DO NOT SEE WHY YOU DARE TO PESTER ME UPON MY OWN RELATIONSHIP WITH MY OWN SIBLING."</p><p>"Why You Insolent." The tallest skeleton took a step closer only to stop when the smaller skeleton's brother stood up suddenly between the two.</p><p>You ducked further into the box as the tension in the room started to spark. You could feel the hairs on your back tingle warning you that you might have to bolt at any moment. Now you were seriously reconsidering not staying. If life here was going to be as hectic and dangerous as how you felt it was currently then you were sure you should be making your escape right about now. Actually now that the three were distracted you might just be able to sneak away.</p><p>Well that was the plan.</p><p>What you didn't account for was another skeleton to show up.</p><p><strong>"That is enough.</strong>"</p><p>Now you had felt true fear before. The time you felt you were about to litteraly die when you had your first major accident, which was not your own fault since it was the fault of the man that had T-boned you. You had been in and out of conciousness at the time and surely in those few moments you had already came to the conclusion that your short life was truly done for. Then there was the time your appartment had been broken into. A group of young men ransacking your house while you hid on the fire escape a few floors up. Thankfully you had left your window open that day and had managed to slip out before they could notice that you had been there in the little cramped appartment. It was in reality why you kept that window opened slightly since.</p><p>But this...</p><p>This was like the devil himself was telling you that your death was a hair widths away.</p><p>This new person took two steps into the room and it was enough for you to crouch as low as you could into the box you were hiding in. If you thought the static in the room was bad before then this was like having a full blown raging storm.<strong> Just what in the fuck did I get myself into!?</strong> You whined. If cats could shiver in fear then you were pretty sure the box was rattling right now.</p><p>"<strong>You there, come out.</strong>"</p><p>Well shit. Oh well you guessed you lived a good shitty life for all that it was. Hopefully if this person was going to kill you then prayfully they do it swiftly. Not wanting to be dragged out of the box forcefully you stood and calmed yourself down. If you were to die now then you were going to do so with pride.</p><p>Stepping out of the box you held your head high and your glare even. Your tail stood up proudly as you came to walk past the three skeletons that had been bickering to see the newest. Apparently these people were all skeletons here and from how tall they were you were sure they all drank their fair of milk growing up. Like seriously this demon in front of you looked like he was almost ten feet tall. Then again that could also be due to your decreased size but still. Apparently these skeletons with the exception of Mutt really liked their suits. It was almost laughable at the sight that the taller one skeleton was the fancier the suit became.</p><p>Now normally this is where you said something along the lines of them showing off their money. Like that one saying. Which was it? 'Put your money where your mouth is?' Probrably. Either way they seemed to like to show off their wealth in their fashion apperantly.</p><p>The skeleton in front of you now glared down at you. His cracked face seemed very intimidating but you <strong>had </strong>seen monsters that were far goulish than him. The area that you had been living in was close to the monster side of town so when the day was over and people were returning home, much like right about now, you would see these battle hardened and life rocked monsters grudgily make their way back home. One in particular was a fish monster. She was as scarred up as scars could go from what you had seen that poked out of her white button up shirt. She was nice though having growled your way once in the many times your eyes had met. Anyways back to this guy.</p><p>Big scary looking man with an air of strength to match. Your walk to him became steady and refined. You would not show this one that you were scared in the least. Even if that meant your death.</p><p>When you came up to the monster you sat yourself before him keeping eye contact all the while. Though on the outside you looked, or you hoped you did, as intimidating as this fellow was but on the inside you were nearly having a heart attack. Probably from all the things you had been thinking he could do to you. Strangulation. A simple snap of your neck. The fact that he could crush your head under his large foot. Or maybe he was a fucking psycho and thought that your fur would make a nice table runner. You felt the fur on your back rise the longer he looked at you making the ideas you had thought of feel very posible.</p><p>Thank your fucking stars though that none of those did not actually happen. The tallest skeleton seemed to disregard you. Giving you a scornfull hum he turned away to sit at one of the leather arm chairs that was there. You felt a bit better at that. Hopefully you made a good enough impression. Though you felt calmer about having the full attention on you you were a bit weary as the conversation turned back on the skeletons.</p><p>"Brother, You Can Not Be Serious On Allowing That Thing To Stay Here."</p><p>The taller skeleton's brows furrowed and a look of agitation crossed his features. "<strong>Papyrus. Did I just hear you question my desisions again?</strong>" He asked with a bit of bite in his voice.</p><p>"N-Not Completely. I Am Just Concerned That This Thing Will Serve As A Distraction To Them." Papyrus, as you now knew the skeleton to be, said trying to collect his words. It was clear to see that this skeleton was very much scared of what the tallest could do. Which was interesting. A thought of possibly kissing up to that one was filed away for later. If it will save your skin latter on then it was best to make allies with the leader of this bone pile.</p><p>The smallest skeleton scoffed at that. Standing up he came over to lift you into his arms, his hands coming to scratch behind your ears which you were really growing to love. "HERA IS FAR FROM A DISTRACTION. IF ANYTHING I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU WHAT HAD DISTRACTED <strong>YOU</strong> FROM COMING WITH <strong>ME</strong> TO THE MEETING WITH ONE OF THE LOWER DON'S TODAY? FOR BECAUSE OF THAT I HAD BEEN CORNERED ON MY WAY BACK."</p><p>"<strong>Papyrus.</strong>"The tallest spoke up again suggesting for him to quickly state his case before you assumed his punishment for ignoring his task was recieved.</p><p>"Sans Required Myself To Aid Him With The Shopping. Why He Had Been Allowed To Do It Is Beyond Me But I Thought That Everyone Would Prefer Real Food Rather Than Just Bottles Of Condiments For the Rest Of The Month." Papyrus said somehow having regained enough courage to get his snark back.</p><p>"<strong>Be that as it may you should have still gone with Black. The fact that you didn't clearly tells me that you are yet to get your priorities in the correct order like always.</strong>" He said opening his book that you had no idea where he got from. "<strong>The cat will stay and that is the end of that. As for you Papyrus for your own distraction you are not allowed in the kitchen for a week.</strong>"</p><p>"What!? Broth-"</p><p>"<strong>Two weeks.</strong>"</p><p>Papyrus growled before stomping away slaming the door to the sitting room.</p><p>"<strong>Rus once you are done there look into why Mark has not reported to us yet.</strong>" He said, his voice sounding a bit calmer.</p><p>"probrably already ditched the city." Mu- uh well you guess his real name was Rus, chuckled like the tense situation from before did not happen.</p><p>"<strong>Be that as it may he has information that we need. If he did leave then I assume you know what to do.</strong>"</p><p>Rus nodded as he picked up the scratching post to screw it onto the base.</p><p>Black sat with you on the long couch that was there. He had placed you on his lap and had started to stroke your back. Though the room had fallen into a much prefered comfortable silence you thought on what they had just said. Obviously you were now going to be staying with a bunch of monsters. That in itself was fine but to stay with mobster monsters!? That sounded rather exciting to say the least. Like watching one of those dramas you used to watch on your tv before the price of living made you cut back on some of your favorite streaming apps. Would you get to see them in action? You sure hope you did, from a safe distance of course.</p><p>Feeling rather comfortable you stretched out allowing your sharp claws to flex before you pulled them back in. You definitly did not want to upset them by poking holes in their furniture. Can't have you getting kicked out to quickly. Not to your suprise as you layed yourself out you were really quite big. Like your stomach and back took up most of Black's lap where as your legs and head ended up resting on the couch itself.</p><p>You considered taking a nap for a moment. It certainly do you some good for the long day that you had. Maybe a small one wouldn't hurt to much. Though then again you did want to check out the rest of the house. It seemed rather large so maybe there was some cool rooms in here to see. Heh, maybe you could fine their torture room. It was probrably in the basement if they had one. Or in a shed behind the house somewhere in the trees. A chuckle threatened to leave you when the idea of some poorly made halloween version of a torture room came to mind. Skeletons shackled to the walls and hanging inside cages. Some fake blood on the floor. Perhaps a table with a doctors operating table in the middle. The floor would probably be concrete instead of stone. Though stone would fit better to the aesthetic.</p><p>"done."</p><p>At the sound of Rus' voice you picked your head up to see that he had finished your new playground of sorts. He was lifting it with what you guessed was his magic as he set it over into one of the corners of the room that did not have anything there. It was close to a window that you guess stayed parted just enough to let some light into the room. When he had set it down you got yourself up, which seemed to disapoint Black for some reason, jumped off the couch and went over to Rus.</p><p>As a show of thanks you gave him a sweet meow and rubbed the side of your body on his long leg before going to the cat tree itself. The tree itself held four layers of perches with two scratching posts on the very bottom and a rather large hide box in the middle. It wasn't really that hard on choosing where you wanted to go to first. Jumping to the first level you manuvered yourself to where you could easily hop into the opening of the hide box.</p><p>The inside was rather nice and spacious giving you plenty of room to lay down if you wanted to. Not that you were going to right now. Instead you were preocupied with looking at Black as he to got up from the couch. He had gone over to the coffee table where there were still bags laying on it. Rummaging around Black pulled out the collars that you had seen earlier. Handing the largest to his brother Rus took it from him and placed it around his neck. The clink of the matal tag tapping his exposed clavicle as he did so.</p><p>"HERA, WHICH DO YOU PREFER?" Black asked coming over to the cat tree.</p><p>You poked your head out of the hide to see the ones he had bought specificly for you. One was a silver white leather collar with chrome studs. Another was black with little bedazzled stones. Lastly there was a dark wine red one with gold studs. None of the collars had bells on them nor did they have a tag like like Rus' one. You thought for a moment as you looked over at the three considering your options carefully. When you made your desision you stretched out your paw and gently tapped it.</p><p>Not seeming suprised with your choice he placed the others in his pocket. At that moment you caught someone moving over towards you two. It was the tallest skeleton and probrably the one named Wing Dings.He slowly strode up towards you both before reaching into the pocket on his suit jacket. He pulled out what you assumed was a peice of metal. It was no bigger than what your thumb would be if you were still human, which was tiny compaired to his own and had a odd shine to it. It didn't take a genious to know that there was something special about it. Or the fact that when Wing Dings opened his hand his magic, since you aint no dingus and knew monsters had magic, covered the metal chunk. It lifted a bit in his hand and seemed to change shapes a few times before it finally settled into the form of a skull.</p><p>You wanted to give an ironic huff at the thought that you should have known they would do something like this. Though you were not one to turn down a gift especially one as odd as this. The tall skeleton handed the finished item to Black to which he took it and added it to where the tag should have been. Though once Wing Dings had handed off the skull he decided to dip out. Like litterally you just saw this monster just up and disapear into a cloud of some black shit like fucking Houdini. You know that gif you saw when you texted your friends where the dude gives apeace sign before just vanishing? Yeah well this monster just did that but without the sign.</p><p>You blinked a few times at the spot he had just been in when you felt something touch your neck. The audiable click of a clasp was enough to tell you that Black had placed the collar around your neck. Turning back to the shorter skeleton you watched as he pulled his hands away yet the moment he did though the world around you seemed to shift.</p><p>The room became increadibly dark. Deeper than the darkest ink you could recall seeing. Or maybe it was on par with Vanta Black? Either way you could see nothing. Not even a single speck of light.</p><p>"<strong>There you are. I was wondering if he was going to place it on you or not.</strong>"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reader: *floating in the void till next chapter*  Can we hurry this up I have to pee. 😒</p><p>Black: *Absolutely having a freaking heart attack because you just up and disapeared*</p><p>Hehe. Next chap will be intresting to say the least. No spoilers but the drama is extremely delicious as well as your breakfast. Hehehehe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short-ish chapter but meh what can I say other than my brain had been ripping a long ass fart for the last few days. Other than that i hope ya'll enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warm morning sun washed over your body as you sat leisurely on the windowsill above Black's desk. Your tail twitched anxiously as you thought about what had happened last night. It was indeed. unexpected. Totally terrifying but completely unexpected.</p>
<hr/><p>The moment you had heard that excessively tall skeleton in the darkness a swarm of red wrapped around you and you had managed to appear in a room that could only be described as the devil's own den. And honestly speaking the more you were around this specific skeleton the more you were starting to think he could possibly be the devil.</p><p>"<strong>If that was the case, my dear, you would have been dead the moment you set foot in my house.</strong>"</p><p>You jumped, turning your head to see him sitting at his desk in a very expensive looking chair. He had one leg draped over the other with both hands resting in his lap. He to had a look of boredom but the way his eye lights looked at you made you think that the gears in his head were turning in every way possible.</p><p>"<strong>Well aren't you very perceptive. You can speak by the way. No need to hide in that annoyingly buzzing mind of yours."</strong></p><p>Your eyes widened at his words. There was a bit of doubt that he could very well be lying. Still you wanted to try.</p><p>"How did you know?" You asked somewhat surprised that you could actually speak. Then again you were in a house of monsters after all. Magic was basically everything they were and are.</p><p>"<strong>Your soul.</strong>"</p><p>"And what about my soul made you believe that I wasn't what I am now?" You asked. You knew very well that monsters were very well in tune with their own souls since that's where their magic comes from. Though as a human and not having any concern about your own unless it being something to do with religion you had no clue how souls actually worked for humans. Maybe you should have taken that monster study class at the college when you had the chance.</p><p>"<strong>A human soul shines differently than an annoyingly dull creature that you are now. Which then begs the question on how a human soul is now in a feline's body?</strong>" Wing Dings spoke lifting his hand to rest his head on it.</p><p>"Your guess is as good as mine. One minute I am walking down the street heading home then the next I find myself sitting in an alley way looking like the very creature I dislike the most. And seeing as how I ended up in a house with someone that already found out that I am not just any certain cat makes me think that this is not just coincidence." You had a point really. First you're turned into a cat, then save a rich monster mobster, and now his relative already pulls you away for an interrogation of sorts not even two hours of being here. If anything this sounded like some cheesy romance drama.</p><p>"<strong>If that were the case then I could possibly help you.</strong>" He said.</p><p>Now you may have been turned into a dumb cat but you certainly were not dumb. The very exact way he had said that and the way this skeleton conducted himself told you that his 'help' wasn't just to help you out of the kindness of his own soul. Though you yourself did not have anything to give him for his efforts if he did though. Which begged the question. What could he possibly want?</p><p>"And what would be in it for you? You don't seem like the type to be handing out free favors." You asked looking him up and down doubtfully.</p><p>"<strong>No. No I am not."</strong> He said. The curl of his sharp jaw into a slight smile made a chill run up your back and it made the theories of how he could possibly kill you when you first met resurface. Now that you honestly had a moment to converse with him one on one you could tell that this monster was one that possible liked to play with things. Like a spider watching its prey struggle in his sticky web tangling itself further until it either was unable to move on its own or he himself killed it. That being said now that you actually took a closer look at the room you two were both in you could very well say that this man, or well monster, was a person with quite a lot of medical knowledge.</p><p>"<strong>I'll get straight to the point then</strong>." He said making you bring your eyes back onto him. "<strong>In exchange for getting you back to whatever pathetic human form you had before I require you to keep an eye on some people for me.</strong>"</p><p>"You want me to spy on people?... I guess that's easy enough unless its a big commute from here to wherever they live." You said thinking out loud.</p><p>"<strong>You do not have to worry about traveling. That thing I gave you will assist in getting you to where you need to go.</strong>"</p><p>Thing? He gave you a thing? When? Your brain finally clicked when his eyes moved down from your own towards your collar. Ah, that thing.</p><p>"<strong>Its infused with some of my magic though it will not last for a long period of time. A few days of use at most is more than likely what you will get from it once our conversation ends. Though when it does you will merely just have to return to me here.</strong>"</p><p>"A few days? No specific set amount?" You asked getting kind of annoyed. Yeah having magic was going to be cool but if you were going to be doing some spying on people and things seem somewhat tricky then you needed a time to have this thing be recharged before it completely dies on you. You knew that dealings with mobsters never ended with a happy smile and a bouquet of flowers. Someone was always ending up dead or even worse a gun fight broke out. If something like that were to happen then knowing how much juice you had in this thing was definitely going to determine your life or even your own death.</p><p>"<strong>We are using quite a lot of magic the more we converse and every time we do so afterwards so no, I can not give you any specific set times. Besides, you will not be staring right away anyways seeing as they are not in the city currently. When they get back I will call for you again at that time.</strong>" The tall skeleton then stood up from his chair and began to walk past you. "<strong>I want you to get used to your borrowed magic before then. As they say practice makes perfect. And I do so strive for perfection. For tonight though, rest. I'm sure you had quite a day (Y/N).</strong>"</p>
<hr/><p>At the sound of your real name you tried to turn around to look at him in surprised shock but that same feeling and the sight of being swallowed by that same darkness again swept you up and out of there faster than you could lock eyes with his own.</p><p>You gave an annoyed growl at how frustrating this whole thing was going to be. Now not only were you going to live in a house of mobsters you were going to be forced to play a part in their stupid schemes. Couldn't they just do this shit themselves? Surely they had the magic to do so with the bull shit that went on last night.</p><p>A yawn escaped past your mouth. You didn't get as much rest as you would have liked last night when you were brought back to the sitting room. Black had been a mess. The moment you reappeared he had jumped your ass on why you had disappeared and how rude it had been that you had left after accepting his generous gift. You all but wanted to just roll your eyes at him and say something sarcastic but then the thought of him understanding you like the other one came to mind. That would probably freak him and no doubt the others out so unless you wanted to cause unnecessary drama you better keep your mouth shut.</p><p>Getting to your feet you decided that it was best to get your day started. You figured that since you weren't going to be able to go back to sleep with Black still in the room you might as well just get a good look around this large house. You did get to see some of it last night when Black had picked you up and taken you up to his room but other than the stairs and halls you did not get to see much. That and you could really use the restroom to.</p><p>It was almost laughable when you had seen Black get you to try and use the litter box last night. Well laughable on his end since it was mortifying on your end. Having to shit in a box of sand was not the most decent thing a lady like yourself should be doing and to save yourself from doing that again you were going to find that restroom. Who knows, if someone was there they could see that you didn't need the sand box anymore and get rid of the degrading thing.</p><p>The soft fur of your feet made your steps inaudible as you walked down the long halls down to the room where you had supposedly seen the restroom to be. Unfortunately when you got to it and peeked into the opening from the open door you realized that it wasn't the bathroom itself but a office. You cursed at the fact that you had thought wrong and now had to spend more time looking for that damn room. You needed to hurry. If not then you were going to have to use the box again.</p><p>You gave an annoyed groan as you turned to look at the doors around you now. Surely one of them had to be it. The sound of the door down the hall opening made you look up. A new skeleton this time emerged and from the funky smell of mustard that itched your nose as he got closer lead you to believe that this one was the Sans that Papyrus had been speaking about.</p><p>Sans himself looked... well... a mess. Like a drunkard after a full night's worth of drinking mess. His shirt was unbuttoned and wrinkled and his pants had the belt partly undone. Though you would assume that they would have fallen off of the burly skeleton without the belt it seemed that they maintained their position as he shuffled his groggily self past you. A twinge of hope spiked you when the thought that he could be heading to the bathroom. Getting to your feet you followed him</p><p>Thankfully he indeed had been going to the bathroom. Though you did have to quickly slip in when he almost closed the door on you. And praise be to whatever freaking god that decided to bless you because the lid to the toilet was open.</p><p>Not even bothering to look around the bathroom, as the large skeleton went to the sink, you made a bee line straight for the porcelain throne. Thankfully for you and your bladder the lid had been up. So really all you had to do was just hop on top without falling in. To your surprise while you were doing your business you had not caught the attention of Sans. Either he was being polite or he really was out of it from whatever he did last night that got him so haggard. Though when he did lift his head over your way it was only because of the sound from the toilet flushing your dookie-doo away.</p><p>You almost felt sorry for the skeleton when you jumped onto the long counter of the sink and actually got a look at Sans' skull. He looked tired. Almost on the border of exhausted somewhat. Faded dark grey circles sat beneath his half closed sockets and that perma grin was flipped into an unwelcoming frown. Spitting out the toothpaste and cleaning himself up he looked back over at you giving you a once over.</p><p>"The hell did ya get in 'ere?" He asked reaching a hand towards you.</p><p>Now you thought he was going to try and pet you so you obviously stayed still. What you should have assumed was that he was going to pick you up by the scruff of your neck. Because that's what he did. It didn't hurt per say. It was just an uncomfortable feeling having your whole weight being lifted from a patch of skin that was very well easy enough to break. Though there you were dangling like a ragdoll as he brought you closer.</p><p>Sans eyes gave you a concentrated stare as you just hung there. What he was looking for you had no idea but you hoped he wouldn't be able to tell that you were human like the taller one did. The thought of that freaking jerk made you quickly realize that you had not been able to catch his name. Well you could very well call him whatever you wanted, which you had a good handful of choices to choose from, but since he could somehow read your damn mind like some sort of X-Man you would have to make sure you did so when he wasn't around. Though that in itself was going to be tricky since the ass hat could appear and disappear as he pleased. When Sans red eye lights found their way to your collar. He didn't look at it as long as he had looked at you but you assumed that the sight of the skull on it made him put two and two together.</p><p>Sans set you back down with a groan. Not like one of those "damn it" groans but more of the tired "why me?" ones. When your feet touched the counter you had yet again expected for Sans to just let you go and then leave but yet again he surprised you. When he let your scruff go it was like he felt bad for pulling on it and gave you a gentle rub there. Now it was not like you weren't appreciative of it but it was unexpected.</p><p>When Sans pulled his hand away you decided that this was enough bathroom play time. Hopping off of the sink you went over to the still closed door. You could have tried to teleport out seeing as you still had to practice doing that crap today but luckily for you Sans beat you to that. Giving a thankful meow you left when the door was open enough for you to slip through. Now though you needed to decide what you needed to do.</p><p>Should you find away outside and practice doing and finding out what exactly you could do? Or should you go and get something to eat? Well seeing as you hardly ate anything yesterday you could raid the kitchen. Though you didn't know what you were going to eat seeing as how you couldn't make yourself anything and you were 100% sure you were not going to eat cat food.</p><p>As you were halfway down the stairs you could hear voices coming from the kitchen. From the tones it sounded like Black and Rus. Deciding that you were more interested in what they were talking about than food you went into the kitchen.</p><p>" 's alive though." Rus mumbled. His chin was resting on the table and he looked twice as tired as he had been yesterday. His eye light drifted towards you as he caught you coming into the kitchen.</p><p>"THATS NOT THE POINT! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE CONCIOUS AND WITH A MOUTH FULL OF TEETH. WHY, MIGHT I ASK, WOULD YOU EVEN DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Black barked leaning against the island with a cup of coffee in his hand.</p><p>"he wouldn't shut up." Rus said simply with a twitch of a smile that was missed by Black.</p><p>Black sighed bringing his free hand to rub his temples. "STARS ABOVE LET ME HAVE PATIENCE TODAY."</p><p>You tried to hold a chuckle back at how the two acted. You never had siblings to squabble with but seeing them, mostly Black, do so was a bit funny. Jumping onto the island where Black was you walked the short distance over to him. The soft material of his shirt felt nice as you rubbed your head against his arm. That in itself made him remove his hand from his face so that he could look down at you.</p><p>"FINALLY SOMEONE IN THIS HOUSE THAT LISTENS. ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR BREAKFAST OR ARE YOU TOO HERE TO PESTER ME AS WELL?" Black asked switching the hand that had his coffee so that he could pet you with it.</p><p>You felt like saying something snarky but bit your tongue before you could. What if you said something and they understood you like Gaster could? Not only would that make staying here and playing the part of a cat hard but it would also mean that they would want to talk to you like a normal person. The idea of engaging in conversation wasn't to bad but if you pissed them off in some way surely they would kick you out or give you fully to Gaster without a second glance.</p><p>Breakfast for you was very much what you expected. A cute cat bowl with some stinky fish flavored canned gunk. It wasn't the least bit appetizing. And less to say that you did have to hold back some gags as you took your first and second bite. You did try to be discrete about it but it but when you actually felt the bile rise to the back of your throat you decided to give up completely. You guessed you must have made a sound with that last one because Black had turned to check on you. Upon which when he saw your hardly touched bowl his brow bones furrowed.</p><p>"she didn't like the food." Rus mumbled picking his head up just enough to see you sitting on the matted area they had claimed to place your food and water bowl.</p><p>"I CAN SEE THAT. THOUGH I DO NOT KNOW WHY SINCE THAT VET SAID THAT SHE WAS PERFECTLY FINE."</p><p>"maybe she one of 'em cats that ate special cooked foods."</p><p>"PERHAPS. IT WOULD EXPLAIN WHY HER FUR IS SO DULL." Black agreed bringing his hand up to clasp his own chin as he thought.</p><p>That certainly perked your intrest. You had heard about people making special food for cats other than the raw food diet stuff. If they could find a way to give you atleast semi cooked food them that would be perfectly fine with you. Hell you would even do sushi if that was an option. Anything other than this gross cat food.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>MC trying not to barf: Im good guys *hurp*. Totaly fine *another strong gag*. Don't worry about me.</p><p>Sans: I just saw a cat shit in the toilet.... *Checks to see if the mustard was expired*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for another short chapter. Got kinda funky since Texas aint letting me keep my electricity. also excuse me while I play with the image thingy im trying to post some of my fan art but ao3 being weird.</p><p>Edit: muahahaha!!! It worked!!! Enjoy my crappy fan art you beautiful babies!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The calls of birds in the trees above you made you sigh contently. You had to say whomever the landscaper for these monsters really had something going for them. The back yard looked amazing once you left the kitchen. Black and Rus had talked for a bit more about what they could do about your food problem before the rest of the "skeleton crew" came in. Sans seemed to have been a bit more sober than he looked when you two were in the bathroom together.</p><p>Though when the tall loud one came in, while you were happily chowing down on a strip of bacon that Rus had slipped to you, it was clear that from the way he was looking you weren't much welcome. So to keep away from being the next one Papyrus would unfortunately bark at that morning you decided to dip. In which case was gratefully quick due to the open window near the dinning table.</p><p>You cracked your eyes open feeling the warmth of the sun on your back. It was supposed to be hot all this week and with your, now constantly glued to you, fur coat it was going to be even hotter. You groaned already starting to feel a bit hotter than you liked.</p><p>Getting to your feet you looked for one of the more annoying sounding birds that was squawking above you. Seeing as how it had nothing better to do other than to bug you with its off pitch song you were going to use it as practice. When you finally found it you watched as it flew from the branch that it was on and into a cluster of bushes. It sounded like there was more than one there which was good. You just needed to see how many and what they were doing though. For all you knew if you just jumped into the bushes you could either fall into a hole that could be there or find yourself inside a prickly situation. You had accidentally fell on a cactus before and there was that one time you got pushed into your aunts rose bush, those were feelings you did not want replicate any time soon. So you decided to take the sneaky way in.</p><p>Ducking into a low crouch you snuck your way over to the bushes making sure to stay low enough to the ground and in the darker parts of the shades that you could. Thankfully the bushes did not have thorns and you were able to find a hole to slip in to. Though when you made your way through to where all the chirping accumulated you were surprised to find that there was a brought aray of birds there. And they weren't just sitting and singing. They were busying themselves with the food that lay for them inside the concrete bird bath in the middle of the, what you now found out to be, space in the large circle of bushes.</p><p>It was like a secret oasis. A place sacred for the birds. The perfect place to practice your magic.</p><p>You stayed in the leaves watching. There was indeed an array in variety. Blue and Green Jays, Cardinals, Sparrows, Robins, and a derpy looking pigeon among other types of birds you did not know the name of. A chuckle threatened to slip past your lips as a cruel joke hopped into your mind. To a bird watcher this was the perfect spot to fill their viewing books, but to a cat, this... was like looking at a buffet table.</p><p><strong>Hm. Which, oh which, will be my bitch~?</strong> You thought happily. Your claws flexed felling the need to dig into something like how they had when you clawed up the back of that woman. Though their little bodies wouldn't be as big of a target to destroy like you wanted it will have to do.</p><p>You sat there for little over fifteen minutes. You were waiting for one of them to fly to the ground so that you could get it while it was busy trying to get the seeds that had fallen. These birds were really messy. Like seriously for wild little things they didn't mind the mess of seeds that they were scraping and sending onto the ground. Like if there was the right conditions this place would have already been over run with sprouts and flowers of all sorts. Thankfully there weren't and it gave you the option to see the ruby red cardinal fly to the ground.</p><p>You crouched, claws ready, and tried to will the magic to accumulate. You weren't going to teleport. You did not want to end up fazed through the feeder on accident. So you pushed or at least willed the magic to go to your feet. If it could help you at least be a bit faster or even the ability to jump far enough then that would be fine. This was practice after all. No need to get ahead of yourself right away.</p><p>
  <strong>Kitten steps. Don't be impatient.</strong>
</p><p>Closer...</p><p>A bit closer...</p><p>Almost there...</p><p>NOW!</p><p>You sprung. The birds flew. The cries of scared creatures echoes around you.</p><p>Your mouth was slightly open as you panted. The adrenaline and the excitement had you breathing hard. Yet that did not stop the happy twitch of your tail as you stared down at the scared creature under your large paws. It wasn't the Cardinal. It wasn't even a bird. To your damn near luck you had pounced on a rabbit. You caught sight of it right as you had just about to jump. It had hopped out just in time to come into range. So you changed direction.</p><p>The rabbit you had caught was a good size. It was fat, probably off of eating all the flowers and plants the gardener or landscaper was planting, and looked healthy enough to eat. Though you remember from some hunting show not to eat any rabbits or wild hares in months that did not end with an 'r'. Something about them being diseased? You didn't know but either way you caught it and you were going to show it off.</p><p>Struggling with picking up the rodent you grabbed it in your mouth and easily hoisted it up. For being such a big rabbit you were somewhat glad you were an equally big cat. Other wise this would probably be a hilarious situation. Could you imagine? Surely whomever made you a cat wouldn't be that cruel.</p><p>Coming back to the house you looked for the open window that you had climbed through. Unfortunately someone had closed it. Well shit. You knew for a fact that they don't have a doggy door. So how the hell were you going to get back in? The front door? Maybe if you made loud enough noise someone would listen? Meow your little cat heart out till someone opened the door? Nah. Papyrus or Gaster would probably get annoyed at that and you rather did not want to deal with them, even if one of them was technically trying to help. So that left you really with two options. Use that teleporting magic thing or wait till someone opens the door. Picking your ears up higher you tried to listen for anyone inside.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>It was quiet...</p><p><strong>Did those fuckers leave?</strong> You thought starting to walk again moving towards the back of the house. <strong>They clearly saw me leave right? They wouldn't seriously lock me out... Would they?</strong></p><p>As you were coming to the back entrance the silhouette on the back porch caught your attention. It looked like Sans. That being that this person was bulky and rather large but as you came, now picking up a bit of speed at the sight of someone, you noticed that this was not <strong>the</strong> Sans you saw this morning. In fact as you got closer you realized that this was not Sans at all. This dude was actually bigger. Like not huge big but he was sure as hell larger than Sans and, from the look of the hole in his skull, a lot stronger. Or probably crazy. This house already had a mad scientist why not add a loony to the mix as well.</p><p>You stopped at the porch not daring to come any closer. This new skeleton picked his head up from whatever he was staring at on the floor boards to turn his red eye lights to you. Though the moment you both locked eyes he... fucking disappeared?</p><p>What?</p><p>The hell!?</p><p>Wait a minute... He just dipped. Like he literally just fucked right out. Before you had the chance to even get to ask him to open the fucking door! Ooooh that made you mad. Like seriously what was his problem!? You didn't even do shit!</p><p>So mad at the moment you didn't realize that you had opened your mouth to throw a slew of curses at this new monster. Well, having forgotten that you were holding the rabbit, it took off the moment its feet touched the soft grass.</p><p><strong>Fuck! Get back here you little shit!</strong> You yelled chasing after it.</p><hr/><p>"So...Ya'll got a cat." The man, you knew as Gabe from the greetings once he was let in earlier, stated as he glanced wearily over your way. He tried to come closer to you but you growled at him telling the man that you were in no mood to be pet by some stranger, even if he was the one reason you were inside right now.</p><p>You were still pissed. First that ass hat just left without letting you inside, you lost your rabbit, and then you got scolded by Black for being locked out outside. Now you just rolled your eyes at Black's scolding. As if you were really going to listen to him. But then when he said you were going to have your lunch he had made taken away because of your "insolent behavior" that's when you decided to basically pitch a fit and pout in the hide of your cat tree.</p><p>"Pissy thing ain't it? What's the matter fur bag? Someone else pissed in your litter box?" Gabe teased you more wiggling his unlit cigarettes' close to the entrance of your hide.</p><p>"Leave her be, she's Black's." Sans said as he plopped himself onto one of the leather armchairs.</p><p>"Really?" Gabe looked you up and down before glancing at the little skull on your collar. "The boss seriously ok with it to seeing as she's here to, huh. Intresting... Anyways,"</p><p>Gabe whipped around and plopped himself down onto the other armchair close by. "News from the grapevine is that BlackFeet are moving territories. Looks like they took over Grey street last night and already have told the Hextons that if they want it back they have to give up North Park."</p><p>"Old man Hexton won't do it though." Sans added in.</p><p>"Not unless he has something important there. What though is the question. What would be so important that they would use it as a bargaining chip to gain new territory? It cant be cargo. The moment they married into the Gerrish family they stopped that trading shit."</p><p>"No point when ya can make more money do'en something that brings in more dough."</p><p>"Exactly." Gabe agreed getting to his feet excitedly. "So why would BlackFeet take a place that holds only small shops and a handful of restaurants which does not being in that much income?"</p><p>"<strong>Unless it has nothing to do with the shops themselves but the people.</strong>"</p><p>The room went silent with the sound of Gaster's voice that came from literally nowhere. Hell that was so fucking creepy that it even scared you for a moment there. You wanted to roll your eyes at him though when he made a semi show of walking out of the darkest part of the sitting room. His wisps and black smoke shit disappearing, or, well, more like dissolving, as he entered the room.</p><p>Gabe respectfully gave the skeleton a respectful bow but did not get up from it. You were to assume that it was because Gaster deemed it to his enjoyment to leave his people like that till he said so.</p><p>Flicking his hand at Sans direction he made the bulky skeleton get up from his seat. Sans did not object but just simply got up and instead of sitting on the other empty couch went over to where there was several fancy looking crystal containers that you were pretty sure had alcohol of sorts in it. With Sans out of the way Gaster took his seat in the now empty chair draping one of his long legs over the other's knee. He motioned for Gabe to sit back down while Sans was coming back with two glasses of what looked like scotch. Sans offered one to Gabe when the human sat down but he refused.</p><p>"Nah I ain't about to leave here in a body bag." Gabe chuckled. "That monster booze you guys got is some strong shit."</p><p>"Heh, still better than that piss water ya drink though."</p><p>"Sadly it is, but no, think the boss here wants me sober."</p><p>"<strong>That would be wise. Now tell me what else you know about the BlackFeet.</strong>"</p><p>While Gabe was busy recapping what he knew to Gaster you watched as Sans downed back the other glass he had made. You almost half expected it to just fall through the hole under his jaw and spill over his white button up shirt. You were expecting something like that time when you watched Casper. The part where the ghost eats food and it just passes through as just mush. Then again you did see Rus tear up a plate of bacon and eggs that morning.</p><p>Sans placed the empty glass down on the coffee table. Well it wasn't completely empty. There was still a good bit of it left and it was enough to get your curiosity. You waited for Sans to sit back down on the free couch before you slithered your way out of the hide and down the tree.</p><p>You ignored the look Gabe gave you when he was finally able to fully see you and jumped onto the coffee table. Using your paw you slid the glass over towards you. The smell alone was enough to tell you that the drink was <strong>strong</strong>. It was a no brainer now why Gabe refused. You would probably pass out with half a glass worth. Raising your paw, because you were smart enough not to stick your face in the glass and possibly get it stuck, you dipped it to get just enough to taste.</p><p>Its was. Strong. Like you knew what you were expecting but damn just from the taste, which was kind of weird with the cat hair, your tongue was already numb. You were sure that once you got your body back you were going to find out what exact kind and where they got it cus whoo boy! Or maybe you could sneak a bottle when they weren't looking.</p><p>"Psst."</p><p>You turned your head to see Sans patting the spot next to him where he was also holding his other glass. Your eyes sparkled as you quickly jumped off the table and onto the couch. Padding over to him you sat close and used your paw to grab his hand bringing the glass closer. Though when you went to take a sip an all to familiar skeletal hand with a hole in it blocked you by covering the top of the glass.</p><p>"<strong>Do reframe from killing the cat, Sans. I will not be the one that will have to deal with Blacks berating but it will become rather annoying. Besides I am also sure you don't want any more trouble popping up from either of those brothers, do you?</strong>" Gaster said moving his floating hand from the cup towards you. which was smacked away by your own paw as you glared at him for ruining your drinking plans.</p><p>"Was just seeing if she was stupid enough to drink it." Sans said boredly.</p><p>Now that made you glare over at him but when Gaster opened his skeletal mouth you were back at him.</p><p>"<strong>Well now that you know that her IQ is below the average you can reframe from doing it again."</strong></p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all liked the story and we finally got a smeck of a speck of Horror aka Butch. We'll see the big guy a few more times down the road before we can see him in action.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>